Why Did You Leave?
by Nekonezume
Summary: The thoughts that go through Link's head as he searches for Navi.


Why Did You Leave? Zelda fanfic  
  
©2001 This story was written by Katie (oh sure! Like I'll give you my last name!). It is   
totally 100% fictional, which is why it's a fanfic! If you wanna use it on your webpage, then   
you must e-mail me at katiec@nb.sympatico.ca. If I find my fanfic on your page without my   
permission, then I will personally kill you. Have a nice day :P!  
  
LEGAL ZELDA DISCLAIMER: © 1998-2001 Nintendo of America and Shigeru Miyamoto (Zelda creator).  
  
PLEASE NOTE: This story is in Link's POV.  
  
Why Did You Leave?  
  
  
Here I am... walking through the Lost Woods, almost aimlessly. But am I still in the Lost   
Woods? That's hard to say. I've been travelling by horseback for days now... barely eaten   
anything. I guess I'm just not hungry.   
  
I look up... looking for someone to give me courage. Someone to give me strength. Someone to   
tell me it'll be okay. But do I see anyone? No. Of course not. I remember you're gone now, and  
I shake my head to get a grip on myself. I miss you. Why did you leave?  
  
I look back down, thinking to myself. Was there something about me you didn't like? Were you  
just sick of me? Did you hate me? These questions race through my head as I look onto Epona's   
bare neck. I recall the day I got Epona... you were there with me. We did it together. We were  
a team... an unstoppable team... until you left. Why did you leave?  
  
I notice dawn is starting to break. Do I care? No. I decide it's most likely five in the  
morning... but again I care not. It would be a better morning if you were here with me,   
encouraging me to be brave, to cheer up, to keep moving. But you're not here.   
  
Every corner I round I half expect to see you there, greeting me with open wings, telling me  
how you missed me and want to go on more exciting adventures with me again. I look up excitedly,  
but you're still not there. I sigh and look back down. Then... I realize. I realize that I am  
not alone... that someone is there. My eyes widen, and I look around in excitement, hoping to  
find you hovering before me. I see two balls of light radiating through the trees. I cannot  
help it. I call out your name.   
  
But it is not you. It is... someone like you. Someones. The two fairies pop out and spook  
Epona, knocking me off. I wake up minutes later, waking up to find an imp sporting a bizarre   
mask... with my Ocarina. You were there when I got that Ocarina. My eyes narrow as I step   
forward, getting ready to pounce. The yellow fairy makes a pretty sound... like a bell, and   
the imp turns around. He denies the fact he has the Ocarina, and hides it quickly behind his   
back. I leap forward to retreive it, but the creature dodges and jumps onto Epona. Before he can  
ride off, I grab his leg. He will not get my horse.   
  
Epona drags me along until we come to a clearing. She kicks me off, and I lay there for a   
moment, composing myself. After a short while, I push off the ground, and run into the hollow  
log Epona ran through. I jump from several platforms until I reach the other side. Running  
though, I notice how horrendously dark it is. The next thing I know, there is nothing but air   
beneath me... and I fall.   
  
I awaken standing on but a single lily pad. The imp is there... he speaks. Speaks about Epona.   
I do not care... until he tells me he got rid of her. I'm scared, Navi. I can't go through this  
without you here. I take out my sword and am about to step forward, but the imp uses a dark  
magic with that mask of his.   
  
I am surrounded by Deku Scrubs. I look for a way out, but there is none. My head hurts. The  
next thing I know, one large Scrub - about the size of fifty combined - looms from the shadows.  
I try to run, but it gets me no where. I black out... again.  
  
When I reawaken, I am standing again on the lily pad. I look down into the water, and see... a  
Scrub. I thought there must be something wrong for a moment, but when I look at my own hands I  
realize there is no mistake. I... I am the Scrub in the water. I scream... loudly in a voice   
unlike my own. The imp laughs and tells me I should stay that way. No... I do not wish to be a  
Scrub. Help me! If only you hadn't left!  
  
The imp goes on, but I do not notice. My eyes keep wandering to my reflection. I then notice   
the imp going out the door, with the purple-red fairy following him. I tried to chase after him  
to negotiate, but the yellow fairy lunged at me, and flew straight into my face, knocking me  
backward. She laughs, but the joke's on her. The door shuts. The second fairy calls out to  
his sister, who orders me to help her open the door. Of course, I don't want to, but to find  
the imp... to make me normal... to get back Epona... one of my last reminders of you.  
  
So I open the door. Not for the fairy, but for me. Am I being selfish? I don't know. But I  
know I must get back my horse. Get back my Ocarina. Get back my body. Get back my life. I run   
through the hallway ahead of me and stop on the other side. The shimmering fairy rings to get   
my attention, so I look up. She tells me about how I can use flowers to fly across places. So  
I do. I go across and through a door, where I find more of these flowers. The fairy had   
explained them quite crudely, not nearly as well as you would have. Her name, as she told me,  
is Tatl.   
  
I fly all the way to the other side, where a sad-looking tree stands. Tatl comments on how sad  
it looks, but my thoughts are elsewhere. I run ahead, Tatl striving to catch up, and end up   
inside a bizarre place. I run into it, and see a door shutting slowly behind me. Now I know...  
I know I'll be stuck here for quite some time. I run up a small wooden bridge and see a door  
at the top. *Door...* I think. *Way out. Good.* I head up the steps and am about to open the  
door when I hear a happy, taunting voice say:  
"You've met with a terrible fate, haven't you?" I spin around on my wooden feet to see a man  
wearing an insane grin. I walk back down, recognizing the man... you remember him too. He was  
the one with the masks. You were there when I traded them. Anyway, he says something about  
the mask the imp was wearing, I figure it's not my problem... until he tells me he can reinstate  
me to my regular self if I bring back the precious thing I lost... you? No, he doesn't mean you.  
But how I wish he did. No, he means my Ocarina. I decide to go with it, if it means getting at  
least ONE of my friends (namely, Epona) back. I agree to aid him, and run out the doors. The  
sunlight greets me and looks down upon this town... this town! I am in a town! This is getting  
stranger by the minute. Tatl swoops down and tells me something... but I don't care.   
  
I look up at the sky and see a face. Is that a face? No... no it's the moon. The moon... the  
moon! It's got red eyes... it's terribly close. A nasty frown... it looks as if it may fall.  
  
Navi, if you can hear me, wherever you are, please... return to me. I miss you so... you were  
the greatest friend I could ask for. This fairy... she doesn't like me. And I don't care for her  
much either. Navi, you're the only one who can get me through this. Come back. Come back and  
help me save the world once again.  
  
  
  
THE END  
  
  
OK, that totally reeked. But I just thought of it and wrote it all up in one night. Feel free  
to e-mail me at katiec@nb.sympatico.ca and tell me what you think. Thanks! 


End file.
